Samuel Capet
Samuel "Sam" Capet is a minor character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. He is the fifth child and third son of Avril and Phillippe Capet. Dean is his older triplet brother, and Lowri is his younger triplet sister, and also his mate. Sam is 3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2, and he has the extra gift of Precognition, as well as Command gained from Lowri. Sam is also a member of the Firelock Coven. Appearance Sam has dark brown hair, that's quite long and he normally lets it fall into his eyes which are are a dark blue, that seem to darken in the centre. He is very tall, standing at 6ft 4, making him the tallest of his family. Sam is very tanned, and exceptionally muscular and well built. He also has the natural good looks of all vampires. Normally, Sam wears flannel shirts and jeans. Ability Sam possesses all of the usual gifts and abilities common to vampires: namely enhanced speed and strength, incredibly acute senses, and the ability to track and to sense the presence of others. He is also immortal, and his skin is impenetrable to almost anything. He can turn others using his venom. In addition to these, he also possesses 2 other abilities, one of his own and one gained from his mate. His first ability is Precognition, which means he can detect the future in many ways. He can dream the future or see it in waking visions, and occasionally he can also sense it vaguely, though this is imprecise. He detects the future naturally, without any real effort, and while he can force it, he finds it very difficult to find the correct part of the future to see. His second ability, gained through a blood bond with his mate, Lowri, is the ability of Command. This allows him to persuade others and control reality through vocal command. He is not very skilled with this ability, and finds it almost impossible to do much above minor persuasion. The ability is very draining physically and mentally the more complex the thing he tries to do with it is. Family & Relationships Sam is the son of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and he is the eldest of quintuplet sons. He also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. He has many siblings: *Jack Capet is his oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are his older twin sisters *Dean and Lowri Capet are his triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are his younger quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Kyler, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are his younger quintuplet brothers *Drew, Annie May, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are his younger sextruplet siblings Personality Sam is quick thinking and highly intelligent, and has been so throughout his life, with his mind being his most developed vampiric trait. He can sometimes however over-rely upon his Precognition, not realising that it can miss things or be deceived. He's very nice and kind, and puts those he loves above anything else. Etymology The name Samuel is Hebrew, and has the meaning of "His name is God" and is derived from the Hebrew name Shmuel. Only several members of his direct family are allowed to refer to him as Sammy, but he normally goes as Sam. At birth, Phillippe decided to name Sam after his deceased brother, Robert, but before the name could stick, Lowri used her ability of Command to stop this from happening, choosing the name Samuel herself. He has no middle name. His surname, Capet, will mean "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Samuel is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. Home Like the rest of his family and coven, Sam lives in a beautiful, immense palace outside Otsu in Japan. The home is large and impressive, built in the traditional Japanese style, and it and its accompanying grounds were specifically created by Tomas Reddan for the coven. The first story, an underground one, consists solely of cells used to contain those who'd tried to attack the coven or who'd broken their laws. The ground floor is dedicated to state purposes, and contains a crown room, a throne room and soundproof meeting rooms which are impossible to eavesdrop on. The second floor contains a kitchen, living and reception rooms, breakfast rooms and dining rooms, another library, a well-equipped gym, an indoor swimming pool and a cinema room. The next 2 floors contain bedrooms, guestrooms and nurseries. The final floor is an attic which spans the entire building and which is occupied and used by the Goldston Wolf Pack. The grounds are extensive, spanning for miles. They contain gardens, a training yard, Guardhomes, swimming pools, sportgrounds, woods, wilderlands, lakes and streams. History Sam was the second of the triplets born. He was originally named Robert, after his father's brother, but Lowri Commanded that the name be changed to Samuel. Aidan, Riley and Jensen Firelock-Reddan were also born on the same day. After a few weeks, the triplets asked Sienna Best to accelerate their age and make them adults, originally just to experiment, but they all chose to remain at this new age. Sam and Lowri began their relationship soon after this, and they kept it secret for a while, but no one really reacted when it was made public, despite them being siblings. Dean Ellana was recreated using Illustration after Sam dreamed of him alive in the future, and Sam also learned that Jason Young was a traitor via a dream. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters